Over-the-range microwave appliances are generally mounted above a cooktop of an oven range appliance. Conventionally, cooktop appliances have been largely dependent upon a user monitoring the cooktop during use to determine, e.g., whether a pot of water is boiling or if a spill-over has occurred. There may be times, however, when a user may not be able to monitor the cooktop during use. Accordingly, a sensor may be contained in a sensor housing mounted over the range, e.g., on an over-the-range microwave appliance to monitor the cooktop positioned beneath the sensor.
However, a sensor mounted above the cooktop could become contaminated by, e.g., grease and moisture generated during use of the cooktop, which could impede the ability of the sensor to sense the cooktop. Thus, the sensor should be kept free from contamination by protection of the sensor lens.
In addition to providing for heating of food and beverage items, certain over-the-range microwave appliances include an air circulation system. When activated, the circulation system can draw fumes, smoke, grease, and/or steam away from the cooktop of the oven range appliance. Circulation systems generally include a fan for drawing a flow of air into the circulation system and a pathway for the flow of air. Additional fans or other elements may work with the circulation system to enhance the flow of air through the pathway or other components, such as the sensor housing. Therefore, the microwave appliance may provide a flow of air for keeping the sensor free from contamination.
Accordingly, a system for sensing a cooktop positioned beneath the system would be useful. In particular, such a system with features for keeping the sensor free from contamination would be advantageous. A system incorporated into an appliance, such as e.g., microwave appliance, would be useful.